oOo::The Future::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: [Complete]Yusuke and the gang are sent into the future where they meet their older selves. Will they like the life they're are going to have or are they going to try to change it? YusukeKeiko KazumaYukina KuramaShizuru Hiei?
1. It all begins

The Future

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi, that was the boy's name. The boy who was sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing. The boy with black hair that was slicked black and chocolate brown eyes. This boy was bored.  
  
"THERE'S NOTHING TO DO DAMN IT!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
He leaned back in the couch and was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock at his door.  
  
"WHO THE HELL COMES TO MY HOUSE WHEN I'M BORED!? COME IN!"  
  
"Geez Urameshi is that how you tell people to enter your house." It was the boy's best friend, Kazuma Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, I knew it was you that's why I told you to come in like that." Yusuke lied. "Now what do you want?"  
  
"Koenma has an assignment for us." He told the bored boy.  
  
"Since when do you tell me about my cases? I thought that was Botan's job."  
  
"Well if you had let me finish Urameshi then you would know that Botan told me to come and tell you."  
  
"Who cares about that? Just tell me about the damn case."  
  
Kuwabara was getting angry.  
  
"If you had let me speak s'more Urameshi then you'd know that I don't know what the damn case is about and that we're s'posed to meet at Koenma's in two hours."  
  
"Then I'll take an hour nap."  
  
Kuwabara was really pissed off.  
  
"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU S'POSED TO MAKE IT TO THE MEETING ON TIME WHEN IT'S IN TWO HOURS AND YOU'RE TAKING A ONE HOUR NAP, URAMESHI!?"  
  
Before Yusuke could make a smart comment Kuwabara started shouting some more.  
  
"WE'RE LEVING IN FIVE MINUTES AND YOU BETTER BE READY ON TIME URAMESHI!"  
  
"Are we gonna pick up Hiei and Kurama."  
  
"NO I mean... no. We'll meet with them there."  
  
There was silence for a little while.  
  
"NOW YOU BETTER GET READY YOU PUNK 'CAUSE YOU GOT FOUR MINUTES LEFT AND I'LL BE WAITING RIGHT HERE!"  
  
"FINE DAMN IT! THIS DAY COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE!"  
  
A mirror breaks from all the yelling.  
  
"DAMN IT KUWABARA LOOK WHAT YOU DID! THAT'S SEVEN YEARS OF BAD LUCK FOR ME BECAUSE IT'S IN MY HOUSE!"

* * *

Shuichi Minamino or Kurama as some call him, that was the boy's name. The boy who was sitting at his desk doing absolutely nothing. The boy with long red hair and green emerald orbs. This boy, was also bored.  
  
"Well, this is a very exciting day." Kurama said sarcastically.  
  
He heard a knock at his window.  
  
"Come in, Hiei."  
  
A spiky haired figure opened up the window and slowly closed it. His name was Hiei. This person is Kurama's best friend.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn." Was the boy's reply.  
  
"That's not how you answer a question, Hiei."  
  
Hiei scowled. He really didn't feel comfortable being in someone's house. Especially a human's. But, it was a human he knew so he would take the risk.  
  
"Koenma has an assignment for us, Kurama."  
  
"Are Yusuke and Kuwabara accompanying us on this mission?"  
  
"Yes the fool and the detective are coming with us."  
  
Hiei took another step in the house only to fall.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted.  
  
He looked in front of where he was sitting to find a book on the floor.  
  
"Sorry Hiei. I fell asleep there last night."  
  
"DAMN #%%y&#&#&$&$&#&#!%!#&#!&$!#$&!&%$& THAT DAMN BOOK!"  
  
"Hiei! This house is rated pg!"  
  
That's when Kurama heard his mother's foot steps coming up the stairs. Kurama hid Hiei in his closet as soon as his mother reached the door.  
  
"Shuichi were you just swearing?"  
  
"No Kasaan. You must be hearing things."  
  
"What's up with your closet door?"  
  
Kurama turned around to find that the closet door was moving back and forth.  
  
'Hiei' He thought.  
  
"It's nothing Kasaan. It must be broken or something. I'll fix it." He gave his mother a reassuring smile.  
  
"Okay." Shiori seemed suspicious but trusted her son and went downstairs.  
  
Kurama ran over to his closet and opened it.  
  
"Next time don't move around Hiei."  
  
"Well, your closet almost stifled me fox."  
  
"Sorry. Now what was the mission about?"  
  
"I don't know. Koenma just wanted us to be in his office in two hours."  
  
"It takes a while to get to spirit world. We must leave now."  
  
Hiei just nodded his head and waited for his friend to get his plants and stuff. After five minutes they headed off.

* * *

"HURRY UP URAMESHI! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE ANYWAYS!?"  
  
"HOLD ON! I'M PUTTING MORE GEL IN MY HAIR!"  
  
"GEL!"  
  
Kuwabara was angry. He had been waiting for five minutes so Yusuke could put some more hair gel in his hair. He couldn't take anymore. He broke down the door and grabbed Yusuke.  
  
"MY DOOR! MY GEL!"  
  
Yusuke had been squeezing the bottle of gel while Kuwabara was dragging him and now it was all gone.  
  
"CURSE YOU KUWABARA!"

* * *

  
  
SnowFlowerYukina: I hope you liked it. Also I would like for you to read Tomorrow May Not Be. I'm trying to make that the best fic I've ever written and I need more reviews. (The best romance fic is what I meant.) Anyways please review.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	2. Meet Older Yusuke

**__**

The Future

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

It had been an hour and everyone had met at Koenma's office.

"Good. I'm glad you're all here because I have an assignment for you." The small Enma spoke.

"Isn't that the only reason why we come here?" Yusuke said. Koenma just glared at him.

"Well, anyways, your assignment is to go into the future and stop Karasu from his madness."

At this Kurama stared at Koenma in shock.

"That's right Kurama, he comes back to life. You must stop him. He is at least ten times more powerful then Toguro."

"WHAT!" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei blocked his ears because of that.

"I know this a very risky case but you need to save the future."

"How do you expect us to reach into the future?" Hiei finally spoke.

"I will create a portal that you can all go through. You have one month to complete this assignment. You leave right now."

All of a sudden a portal appears and the boys get sucked through.

"I didn't feel like answering Kuwabara's questions." Koenma spoke to himself.

**In the future**

The boys all dropped onto something hard.

"Are you guys okay?" Yusuke asked his team. Everyone nodded their head.

"I didn't even get to ask Koenma any questions!" Kuwabara once again shouted.

"Let's forget about that. Right now, we need to find out where Karasu is." Kurama said while anger filled his eyes.

"Judging by the looks of this ningen place, he hasn't been here yet." Hiei was really hoping that Karasu had been here because it would've been easier to find him.

"How about we ask the people if they know about him? Maybe they've heard about Karasu on the news." For the first time Yusuke had a brilliant idea.

"Good idea Urameshi. First, let's ask the people in this building we're standing on."

Everyone agreed except for Hiei who was normally silent. They all entered the building after finding the door on the roof. They ran downstairs to find that it as an apartment. They went to a room that said 702 on the door. Yusuke knocked only to be answered by... Yusuke!

"HOLY SHIT! I LOOK LIKE I'M TWENTY EIGHT!!!" Yusuke already figured out that was him in the future.

"Who are you and why do you look like my younger self?" The older Yusuke asked.

"That's because I am your younger self. I'm on a mission to find Karasu and dump him in a trash can." The younger Yusuke grinned. They both started laughing.

"Why don't you come in?" Older Yusuke offered.

"Sure."

They all walked in and took a seat on the couch. Older Yusuke kind of looked the same except he had a more mature face. His face looked much more kind.

"Yusuke, honey, who was at the door?"

They all turned their heads to the kitchen door where they heard a familiar female voice.

"Just some... friends!" Older Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke you haven't had friends since Kuwabara and the others."

Finally, the woman was revealed. She stood in the doorway but stopped in shock as she saw who the guests were.

"Keiko, I can explain."

Older Yusuke told everything to her after she took a seat on the couch.

"Oh, I see. I wish you guys lots of luck."

"Thanks Keiko, but we have no clue where Karasu is." Kurama said.

"He hasn't attacked our town. Keep looking. You will find a few cities that are destroyed. Oh those poor people." Keiko felt a lot of sorrow for them.

Just then they heard something crash down onto the floor.

"Momma! Kena broke the lamp!"

A little girl with black hair and brown eyes came out from one of the rooms and stood next to her mother's seat. A little while later a girl with brown hair with black streaks and brown eyes also stood by her mother's seat.

"You guys, this is Yusuke and my kids. This one is Kena and the other is Kisha."

Everyone snickered while the younger Yusuke stood there in shock.

"I think we really need to get going." Younger Yusuke said.

"Okay well, good luck." Older Yusuke told the rest of them.

"Thanks." They all said besides Hiei of course.

They all left the apartment in search of Karasu.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I can't wait to continue this fic. Please review.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	3. Meet Older Kuwabara

The Future

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

After they left Yusuke's house, they all decided to walk around town to see if any of the other Rekai Tentei members were around. After having no luck they decided to just head out of town to search for Karasu.

"Man, we'll be in the future forever if we don't find that black haired fag ninny." Complained Kuwabara.

"Yusuke, did you bring the demon compass with you?"

"Why do you wanna know, Kurama?"

"Well, we could always track down Karasu with it."

"Now that you brought it up, I always carry it around in my pocket."

"Hn. Then why didn't you use it before?"

"I forgot about it."

"Fool."

Yusuke just sighed and took the compass out of his pocket. He stared at it.

"What's wrong, Urameshi?"

"I... forgot how to use it."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh wait! Now I remember!"

Yusuke put it on his wrist and pushed a button on the side of the new and improved compass. The arrow started to point toward North.

"Let's go!"

Everyone followed Yusuke into a forest. They stopped somewhere in the middle where the arrow kept beeping.

"But, there's no one here!" Kuwabara shouted.

Kurama looked at the compass on Yusuke's wrist.

"Yusuke, it doesn't say to stop, it says to keep going north."

"So then let's keep going." Yusuke said, slightly embarrassed.

They all ran, Yusuke in the lead. They kept running until they reached a city. It looked like Yusuke's city, the one he lived in. The one he lives in his present time.

"The compass seems to be pointing toward that market." Kurama said while pointing.

There were a whole bunch of people around. There was one though that they noticed. A certain sea green haired girl and a smaller brown shoulder length haired girl next to her.

"YUKINA!!!!" Kuwabara shouted, instantly knowing that it was the ice maiden. He was about to run toward her until Hiei tripped him.

"Hn. Fool. That's not how you approach her."

"Hiei's right." Yusuke said.

"Well, instead of standing here let's go talk to her." Kurama said.

They all walked up to her. Kurama tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to face them while saying 'yes' and then gasped.

"Hello, Yukina." Yusuke greeted her.

"H-hello Yusuke. Kazuma, did you gather up everyone."

"Hi Daddy!" The small brown haired girl said.

"HI PUMPKIN!" Kuwabara shouted. He was happy to see that he got married to Yukina and that he had a daughter. Hiei wasn't though.

"Actually, Yukina, we're from the present time. We're on a mission." Kurama explained to her.

"Oh. Sorry. Would you like to come with me? I'm heading home now. Maybe you guys can talk to my husband."

Kuwabara felt like jumping up and down.

"Hn. Let's go."

"Hiei, I didn't see you back there."

"Hi Uncle Hiei!" he girl shouted once again.

Hiei looked down at the little girl, eyes wide.

"Yes Hiei, you told me a couple of years ago."

There was silence between the two.

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN HIEI AND YUKINA ARE BROTHER AND SISTER!!??"

"Hn. What do you think fool?"

"Anyways, let's go. Kazuma's probably home by now. Come on Kichiro." Yukina called for her daughter. Kichiro ran over to her and grabbed her hand. They started walking down the street. After a couple of blocks they came upon a not so big house. It was actually perfect. They all entered the perfect house to be greeted by the shouting of a familiar male voice.

"HI YUKINA!!!" It seems even after marriage the spirit sword wielder is still crazy about the Koorime.

"Hello Kazuma."

"HEY KICHIRO!" Kuwabara ran over and hugged the both of them. When he let them go he noticed the guest.

"Urameshi?"

"Kazuma, they're not from our time. They're from the present time. They're on a mission."

"I see. Well, come in and take a seat."

When the present time Kuwabara came in he looked at his older self. He looked about the same except with a mature face. He was wearing a suit also. The older Kuwabara smiled and told the younger one to go and take a seat.

"I'm going in the kitchen to make some dinner. Want to help Kichiro?"

Kichiro jumped up down. She loved helping her mother in the kitchen. Yukina smiled, taking the jumping as a yes. They took their groceries in the kitchen and started preparing dinner. While they were doing that, Kuwabara and the younger Rekai Tenteis were discussing the mission.

"Yeah. I saw Karasu on the news. He's been causing a lot of havoc. I'm worried that he'll come here. I haven't' been improving my powers ever since I got married because all I wanted to do was settle down. I won't be able to fight him." Older Kuwabara looked at the ground.

"That's why we came. We'll be sure to finish him off." Hiei assured him The younger Kuwa looked surprised. He thought Hiei would make fun of his older self for being weak. Instead, he was assuring him that they'll kick Karasu's ass.

"Thank you, Hiei. You know, after having you as a brother-in-law I find that you're not bad. You're actually kind of ... cool."

"Hn."

"Anyways, where's the lat place Karasu has been?" Kurama asked him.

"Mushiyori city."

"WHAT!?" Yusuke shouted. That was very close to here.

"How long ago?" Kurama again asked another question.

"About two weeks."

"We need to find him soon before he strikes this city too." Yusuke said.

"You'll need all the help you can get. You should go search for Hiei or maybe even Kurama. They probably would be able to help."

"Thanks Kuwabara." Yusuke stood up and said, "We need to leave now."

"Alright. Good luck then."

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I forgot who i was going to pair Hiei up with.(I loathe forgetting these things.) Anyway, maybe some reviews will remind me. :D

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	4. Meet Older Hiei Karasu appears

The Future

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

It's been a few hours since the gang left Kuwabara's house and there was still no sign of Karasu, Kurama, or Hiei.

"Hiei, where do you usually sleep at night?" Yusuke asked him.

"Why should I tell you?"

"It'd be easier to find you."

"Hn. I sleep in the tree in the park."

"What park!!?" Kuwabara shouted.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what damn ningen park it is!!? All I do is sleep in the damn tree!!!" Hiei shouted back.

"Hiei, instead of looking for the park, can you use your jagan eye to find either you or me in the future?" The fox spoke.

"Hn." Hiei took of the ward sealing his jagan and shut his normal ruby colored eyes. The third eye on his forehead started to glow. He pointed to the left.

"Um... Hiei, that's the Kurama from our time." Yusuke said.

Hiei opened his eyes and turned to the left to find that indeed it was Kurama. His face turned a little red from embarrassment.

"I'll try again." This time after closing his eyes, Hiei pointed to the right. Actually, not directly right, he pointed up into a tree.

"What?" Kuwabara said and looked up. Kurama and Yusuke did the same and when Hiei opened his eyes he also looked at the tree. There, on the large branch in the middle left of the tree, was a figure with black spiky hair. His arms were propped up behind his head, leaning back on the tree. His eyes were closed making it look like he was asleep.

"Look! It's the shrimp!!!" The carrot top shouted so loud that it caused the spiky haired figure to wake up and fall out of the tree.

"Baka ningens!!! I try finding a nice damn place to rest and they come shouting their asses out!!! Huh?" Hiei had shut his eyes after falling out of the tree and has now opened them to see...

"Detective!!"

"That's what you call me."

"Oaf!!!"

"You better watch it shrimp!"

"Fox!!!"

"I see you never change."

"Me!!!"

"Hn."

"How the hell is there two of me!?" Future Hiei shouted.

"Well, Hiei, we're from the present time." Yusuke said.

"This is the present time, fool."

"Sorry, I'm used to saying present time. We're from the past. We're on a case to go and find Karasu."

"Hn. That idiot has been causing all kinds of chaos. I haven't seen him strike for days."

"Hey shrimp, are you married?" Kuwabara asked him.

"That doesn't matter." Present Hiei said.

"Since I know you'll keep asking me then, yes, I am married and I have two kids." Future Hiei said.

"WHAT!!!" Everyone shouted including present Hiei.

"Hiei, I never thought you would get married." Kurama looked down at present Hiei.

"Before we continue this mission any further I need to know who your wife is." The detective said.

"You'll find out later."

"Hmph!!! I didn't even think the shrimp knew what a wedding was. And what do you mean we'll find out later? Are you even going to help us?"

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have a tree to sleep in."

"Do you know where Kurama is?" Present Hiei asked future Hiei.

"I haven't seen him in a while."

"How much stronger have I become?" He asked again. Future Hiei just smirked.

"A LOT stronger." Present Hiei smirked also.

"Okay, can we go now?" Yusuke asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"Hiei, the future one, can you lead the way. The world sure has changed a lot since I've last seen it." Yusuke complained. Kurama laughed at this and future Hiei just nodded and ran up to the front.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"I think we should set camp here tonight." Kurama stated.

"Good idea." Yusuke agreed.

"One problem, we don't have any camp supplies. We don't even have a tent." Kuwabara didn't want to sleep on the ground.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Have no fear for the spirit detective is here!!" Yusuke took out two little disk like things and did a victory pose. Present Hiei rolled his eyes and future Hiei smirked at how much of an idiot Yusuke could be.

"Urameshi!!! What the hell could you do with those things!!?"

"This is another one of my detective items. See, once you lay it on the ground it will make an automatic tent and it will give us supplies and a campfire."

Yusuke laid each one down and everyone backed away as a tent with supplies and a fire was made.

"Hm? The tent does seem big enough for all of us to sleep in." Kurama was right. The tent was pretty big.

"Well then let's all get some rest." Yusuke climbed into the tent and a couple minutes later snoring was heard.

Kuwabara yawned, "I think I'm hittin' the hay too." Kuwabara also climbed into the tent and everyone had to put on ear muphs.

A few minutes later Kurama yawned.

"Tired, fox?" Both Hiei's asked him. Kurama smiled. He was also about to go to sleep when they hear rustling in the bushes. Kurama gasped as the figure came out.

"Long time no see, Kurama." The figure smiled a dark, evil smile.

"Karasu!!!" Kurama stood up from where he was sitting and took out a rose from his hair and using his spirit energy, made it into a long whip with deadly thorns. The two Hiei's took out their Katanas and got into a fighting stance.

"Ah, I see. You're from the past." Karasu said while looking at Kurama and present Hiei. "You've come here to stop me, I believe." The redhead glared at Karasu.

"Hey! What's with all the noise out here!?"

"Can't a guy get some sleep!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled while coming out of the tent.

"Good to see you're awake, detective."

"Karasu!"

"Oh my gosh!!! Why didn't you guys tell us that the black haired fag ninny was here!!?" The carrot top backed up a little bit.

"You'll regret ever saying that." Karasu ran toward Kuwabara and lightly touched his shoulder. The orange haired boy just stood there but soon cried out in pain when his shoulder exploded causing blood to run down his right arm.

"Kuwabara!!!" Yusuke was pissed off. Kurama and the present Hiei ran over to where Kuwabara had fallen. Future Hiei still stood his ground to make sure Karasu doesn't attack.

"Kuwabara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live." He said while clutching his shoulder.

"That was only 20 percent of my power."

"What made you think I really wanted to know!?" Yusuke jumped in the air so quickly that Karasu almost didn't see him. The detective landed right in front of the quest class demon and started punching him in the face like crazy. He started at the face and the slowly went down to his chest and then his stomach. With eat punch tiny bits of blood would come out of Karasu's mouth.

"Now it's time to finish it off!!" Yusuke jumped back a little and pointed his index finger towards Karasu. It started to glow a blue color.

"SPIRIT GUN!!!" The blast quickly came toward Karasu and hit him.

"OH YEAH!!! MISSION, COMPLETE!!" The detective shouted.

"What makes you so sure?"

Yusuke's eyes widened and turned around to find the long haired figure.

"What!!"

Yusuke screamed as a bomb just exploded inside his chest.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! We shall meet again detective. I'm coming after you fox!!" After a couple more laughs Karasu disappeared.

"Yusuke!!" Kurama yelled

"I'll help him Kurama. You take care of this idiot who is soon to be my brother-in-law over here." Hiei ran over to Yusuke who was on the ground. He looked like he was hugging himself. The fire demon took off the cloth around his neck and wrapped it around Yusuke's chest.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Present Hiei asked Future Hiei who was standing right above him.

"Yes. That blast was strong enough to hurt him, but not to kill him. He needs to take a rest and when he wakes up, he should feel better."

"You heard him detective. Get in the tent and go to sleep."

"Well... I... can't... get... up." Yusuke said while grinding his teeth.

Present Hiei sighed and dragged Yusuke to the tent. Future Hiei and Kurama also helped Kuwabara to the tent. After a couple minutes the two fell asleep and so did the rest of them.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I think that's the longest chapter I've ever made on Anyways, I hope you like it. You get to find out whom Hiei's wife is in a later chapter. Please review.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	5. Meet Older Kurama

The Future

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

"KUWABARA WAKE UP DAMN IT!!!" Yusuke had been shouting for the past five minutes and the carrot top still hadn't heard a thing.

"I don't think it's any use, Yusuke." Kurama sighed and then walked out of the tent, future and present Hiei following him.

"Come, I need you to meet someone." The short fire demon from the future said and walked toward the forest.

"Why are you taking us here?" Present Hiei asked.

"Because this is where they are most likely to be."

The two from the present just nodded.

After what seemed like hours, they arrived at this beautiful area in the forest. The scenery was wonderful, the green grass rubbing against each other as the wind blew, the flower following the breeze as well. The roses on the trees were bloomed more beautifully then Kurama was able to manage, but then, something caught the redhead's eye. Over in another area to the right of them, was another redhead.

Future Hiei seemed to notice what Kurama was looking at and smirked while walking over to the person. The other two followed in astonishment at what the person had done to the once ugly forest.

The person heard their foot steps and instantly turned around to reveal...

"It's been a long time Kurama."

"That's... me."

Present Kurama looked at how he turned out. The future Kurama wore glasses and had his hair down. He was wearing a light brown colored pants, so light that it almost looked white, and a white top with another matching colored top, the sleeves hung over his shoulder. He didn't look old, but more mature and his power had increased dramatically.

"Yup, that's you." Present Hiei said. He was surprised Kurama wasn't looking as old as the detective and the carrot top; instead, he looked a bit younger then the said men.

"Hello Hiei." Future Kurama and gotten out of his defense position. "How's it been?" The redhead from the future asked.

"Good. My daughter just turned three the other day, my son also. My wife's pregnant again, but only for a week now so I won't have to help her wherever she goes. The reason I'm out here is because she told me to take a break of watching over the kids because I have this huge headache."

Future Kurama chuckled at the last part and how Hiei said it like it was the hardest thing in the world.

"HIEI, KURAMA, AND... HIEI AGAIN, KUWABARA FINALLY WOKE UP!!!!!"

Everyone turned around to look at the running detective and the orange haired boy following close behind. The two stopped right in front of present Hiei and Kurama and then started panting, bent down with their hands on their knees.

"Damn... it... why'd... you guys... have to... go so far?" Yusuke said while breathing deeply. When he looked up he thought he was having a dream or something because he saw two Kurama's. But then he remembered that they were in the future.

Kuwabara noticed future Kurama too because he thought he was also dreaming but then, just like the brown eyed boy, remembered he was in the future.

They both got up and then inhaled deeply, and exhaled at the same time.

Everyone else sweat dropped as one looked like they were copying the other. When they finally stopped inhaling and exhaling, Yusuke walked over to present Kurama and shook his hand.

"Hope you remember me. I'm Yusuke from the present."

Everyone's face tuned red because they were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Yusuke, I'm the Kurama from your time." Yusuke let go of his hand and turned a dark crimson color. He was so embarrassed. Getting out of it anyway, he walked over to future Kurama and shook his hand and then repeated what he had said.

"Of course I remember you Yusuke. Why would I forget you guys?"

"That's good to know." The spirit detective put on a goofy grin.

"Can you stop shaking my hand now?"

"Hhehehehehe..." Yusuke let go of his hand and put his own behind his head.

"So tell me, why are you guys in this time." The redhead from the future had made grass chairs for them to sit on, which they did.

"Karasu." The four from the present said. They didn't need to say anything else.

Kurama's soft features turned into a hardened one.

"I should've known. He's tried to attack me several times but I'm lucky I make it out of there alive."

"Yes well, we were wondering if you could help us." Present Kurama asked.

"Of course. I don't want Karasu causing anymore destruction or touching and harming my family."

"Okay, shrimp over here won't tell us who his wife is so will you tell us yours?" Kuwabara asked.

"Of course, brother- in- law."

"You mean... You got married to my sister SHIZURU!!!"

"Yes. We had four kids together."

"SHIT!!! MY SISTER DID IT WITH SOMEONE AND GOT PREGNANT!!!!"

At that comment, the grass chair Kuwabara was sitting on turned into a deadly plant. The black eyed boy shrieked as he fell onto his bottom. He had no way of getting out of this one. When he thought he was about to get eaten, the plant stopped and turned back into a chair.

"It would be wise if you don't talk about your sister like that." Future Kurama warned with a glare.

Kuwabara gulped and hastily sat back on the chair, hoping he wouldn't get eaten.

Yusuke, future, and present Hiei looked amused while present Kurama thought about Shizuru. Maybe they'll get to know each other better later because he doesn't recall ever having anything special with her. No feelings nothing!

"Okay, Yusuke, I will help you and the group. Let me just get some plants."

Future Kurama got up from his chair and walked over to another area of the forest. After a couple of minutes he came back and just as he put a rose in his hair, a bomb exploded behind him which caused everyone to fly out of their seats and hit the soft grass.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!" The black haired teenage boy didn't feel like fighting Karasu again. He wasn't ready yet.

"URAMESHI GET UP!! WE HAVE TO GO CATCH KARASU!!!"

Nodding, Yusuke got up form the ground and followed the others to the area Kurama was in for a few minutes. When they reached there, there was no Karasu. It seems he had set a bomb for the others to get hit, mainly one of the Kuramas.

"We missed him!!!" The carrot top shouted.

"Actually Kuwabara, he had set the bomb there to hit one of us. Guess he got the wrong timing." Present Kurama and present Hiei walked over to where they thought the bomb exploded and started examining the place.

"He wasn't here. I think that black haired fool has some minions."

"Hey, you better watch it Hiei!!"

"I wasn't talking about you detective. I was talking about Karasu."

"Oh, okay then you can say anything you want about him."

Once again, everyone sweat dropped. If Karasu kept this up, they might die before they even get to him. They'll have to be on guard.

"Come on, maybe we can follow the tracks of this minion of his."

Everyone nodded and followed future Kurama as he followed the minions scent.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I'm not in the mood for typing. Sorry if this chapter was bad because of it. I just wanted to update something for you guys because I'm going to be gone for a while. Anyways, please review.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	6. Karasu is defeated!

The Future

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Hey, Yusuke, guess what.

Yusuke: What?

SnowFlowerYukina: This is the final chapter!!

Yusuke: What the hell! There's only six!!

SnowFlowerYukina: That's how many chapters long I planned on it to be in the first place. This fic was never supposed to be very long, and it was supposed to be finished a few months back.

Yusuke: Oh, well, can I write this chapter?

SnowFlowerYukina: Yusuke, are you going to ask me if you could write every chapter?

Yusuke: Yes.

SnowFlowerYukina: I would like to type too, you know.

Yusuke: Aw, come on!!

SnowFlowerYukina: When I update Vacation Time you can write that.

Yusuke: Cool.

SnowFlowerYukina: Alright, now I shall start typing!

* * *

The group followed as future Kurama started tracing down the minions. Surely they would lead to Karasu.

While Kurama was leading the group, future Hiei kept an eye out for any bombs or anything like that.

It had been at least an hour after they had left the forest. Yusuke and Kuwabara were getting tired as present Hiei and Kurama stood on guard like their future selves.

**oOo**

Another hour had passed and they still hadn't caught up with Karasu or his lackeys.

"Guys, I think my legs are about to fall off." The carrot top complained. He wasn't used to so much walking.

"Hn. If you complain one more time your head will also fall off." Present Hiei glared at his future brother-in-law and then once again looked straight ahead.

Ten minutes... eleven minutes... twelve minutes... big cave with a bunch of demons surrounding it... fourteen minutes... Hold on... what the hell!!!

"Over there." The future red head pointed as he saw the green little demons. They had yellow eyes and seemed to be a tad bit shorter then Hiei.

"Okay, Yusuke, you use your shot gun when I say go. Got it?" Future Hiei said.

"Got it!" The detective answered.

Running up ahead of future Kurama, future Hiei took out his blade and pretended like he was going to attack the green creatures. They noticed him, and every single one came running up toward him.

"GO!!!" He shouted, as he ran out of the way for the shot gun.

"SHOT GUN!!!!!" Many spirit bullets came out of Yusuke's fist as each went flying into every demon.

Fifty seconds later, they were all gone.

"Hey, great job Urameshi!!!" The black eyed teen cheered after his friend had defeated all the demons.

"Shall we proceed to the cave?" Present Kurama asked.

"Hn. I don't see any more demons to deal with." Present Hiei commented.

"Then let's go." The future emerald eyed man once again led the group toward Karasu.

**oOo**

"Uh... which way do we go?" The spirit detective looked at the five tunnels surrounding them.

"Kuwabara, use your spirit sense like you did in Maze Castle." The present Kurama said.

"Oh, right."

Looking around a bit, he saw this energy come from the second on from the right.

"That one!!"

They all nodded as they ran through the tunnel the carrot top had pointed out.

**oOo**

"Hm, they will be here in a few minutes. Finally, I have the chance to kill Kurama." The demon's purple eyes glowed red in the dark shadows of the cave. He got up from the stone chair he had made from the rocks. His long silky black hair fell past his waste as he stood and waited for both redheads to come, along with the rest of their team.

**oOo **

"I can feel his energy getting stronger by the minute, we must be getting closer." The brown eyed teen said as they continued running. There was little light in the cave so it was very difficult to see.

Present Hiei looked up ahead to see that they would be engulfed by darkness very soon, meaning there wouldn't be anymore light.

"Hn. We need to find a way to through that darkness without splitting up!!"

"The only way to do that is... to hold hands." Future Kurama sweat dropped as both Hieis gave him a glare. "It's the only way to stick together.

So, Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's hand while he grabbed present Kurama's, and present Kurama grabbed present Hiei's hand as he grabbed his future self's hand, as future Hiei grabbed future Kurama's hand.

In ten seconds they would be in complete and utter darkness.

Nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one!!

Everything went black for both humans and demons.

A few minutes of running in the darkness, their eyes got used to it. They used caution though, as they still held someone's hand.

"Hey!! I don't feel someone's hand in my left one!"

"That's because there's no one behind you Urameshi!!"

"Oh yeah!!"

Everyone sweat dropped as they could tell Yusuke was giving a goofy grin. After all, they were used to it by now.

"I see light!!" Future Kurama shouted as everyone cheered.

They had finally gotten out of the dark part of the cave and was now bending down and panting. Both red heads instantly stood up straight as they felt a familiar energy.

Looking around, they didn't see anyone, until a figure caught future Hiei's eye, who was now standing up straight.

The figure walked gracefully out of the shadows as he began speaking, his voice like a low and raspy whisper.

"Good to see you again, Kurama"

"Karasu!!!" The both said men shouted.

"Hm, so flattered that you remember me."

His voice, just hearing it made Future Kurama extremely angry. Without thinking, he pulled out the red flower from his hair as he turned it into a long green whip. Everyone followed suit as they took out their weapons as well.

"My, my, just hearing me talk gets you angry. And I was going to kill those four precious little children you have just to get you fired up."

Now both Kuramas were really pissed off. They were about to run up and attack when Yusuke ran up ahead of everyone and jumped in front of Karasu.

The long black haired demon smirked as he knew that Yusuke was going to fire his infamous spirit gun.

"You know what ya fag ninny, you're staring to piss me off!!!" Storing up less then half of his energy in his index finger, the detective shot his spirit gun right in fornt of Karasu's face, who instantly dodged it.

"Hah!! Detective, you'll never hit m..." Before he could say anything more, a powerful blast hit him in the back of his head. The demon fell to the ground as he clutched the back of his head.

"What... the... hell?" Looking up, he saw present Kurama standing in a fighting position, rose whip in his hand and all.

_'He must have used the damn whip to hit the spirit gun towards me. Yusuke knew I was going to dodge his attack.' _

Karasu stood up, without any hesitation. Pointing an index finger toward Yusuke, he laughed.

"Hah!! No simple hit in the head is going to kill me detective!! Your fox friend over here should know that very well!! Both of them!!" He continued to laugh while the others glared at him.

"He's right. We have to do something though." Future Hiei gritted his teeth as he thought about if he failed in defeating Karasu. What would his family go through?

While thinking about family, a little girl with black hair and pink eyes came flying on an oar with a bottle in her small and tiny hands.

Leaning forward to speed up a bit, she instantly stopped right in front of Future Hiei.

"Nisha!! What are you doing here!!?" He shouted at the poor girl.

"Sorry daddy, but I had to give you this." She handed him the bottle, which he looked at curiously.

Present Hiei was watching all of this. Looking at the little girl, he saw how she resembled him a lot. Her eyes though, they were pink.

_'Who in the... hold on... I know one person who has pink eyes. I got married to..._

_Botan.'_

"Alright daddy, the potion is for Uncle Yusuke form the past really. It causes his spirit guns power to boost up a bit, along with his agility and physical strength. Uncle Koenma said it should be enough to kill Karasu, along with the rest of your powers combined. Now if you will excuse me daddy, I have to go feed mommy before she gets angry."

The girl flew away on her oar as she waved to her father.

"Yusuke!!" The future spiky headed demon shouted.

The detective looked over to him.

"What!?"

"Catch!"

Yusuke caught the item that was thrown to him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this!!"

"Drink it!!"

Nodding, the brown eyed boy opened up the lid and drank the purple liquid.

"Hey, I feel a lot stronger." He mumbled as he felt his own energy increase.

"Kuramas!! Get over here!!" The two stopped fighting Karasu as they ran over to Yusuke, present, and future Hiei.

"We have to combine all of our powers to defeat this bastard." Present Hiei said.

"Didn't we do that against Yakumo?" The carrot top said.

"Yeah but, since Yusuke's a lot stronger now, this attack will surely finish off Karasu."

"Alright, I'm ready to fire this thing and burn his ass when you guys are." The half breed pointed his index finger toward Karasu as it started to glow blue.

"Hah!! That didn't work the last time!! What makes you so sure it will work this time!!?" The purple eyed demon just stood there, waiting for the attack.

Smirking, Yusuke fired his spirit gun at the unguarded quest class demon. He laughed, as the blast came towards him, and finally made the hit.

To Karasu's surprise, he couldn't stand the power. So much energy that he wasn't expecting!!

Soon, the spirit bullet turned into a sword, stabbing him in the chest. The sword soon turned into a whip, which slapped him across the face twenty times, ten for each Kurama. Finally, the whip turned into a dragon with two heads. The creature devoured Karasu, causing him to finally end his life once and for all.

Yusuke knelt down, feeling tired after using all of that energy. Everyone crowded around him, checking to see if he was okay.

The detective looked up at hem, and gave a triumphant smile. Now standing on his feet, he shouted...

"Mission Complete!!"

Everyone cheered along with him. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Hiei, agreed with their future.

**oOo**

Twelve more years later, Yusuke was living a happy life with Keiko and his tow children. Kuwabara adored his little girl and him and Yukina decided that they would have another. Kurama had finally found out why he had married Shizuru. To him, she was such a wonderful woman. Now Hiei, well, you can say he was the happiest out of all of them. He grew to like Botan, and then fell in love with her. Having his family was the best thing that ever happened to him. And so, they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: So, what did you think? Did you like it?

Yusuke: (Sniff) why does it have to be the end!?

SnowFlowerYukina: Yusuke, everything has to have an ending... I take that back.

Yusuke: Why?

SnowFlowerYukina: Because Hiei's giving me a glare.

Hiei: Hn. I'm a demon. I have a long life ahead of me!! You know what, I'm writing the next chapter of the next fic SnowFlowerYukina makes.

Yusuke: Hey!! I wanted to do that!!

SnowFlowerYukina: Yusuke, you'll write another fic.

Yusuke: Alright!!

SnowFlowerYukina: Anyways, that was the end. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of the fic.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


End file.
